A Liam Payne romance
by Anna Payne
Summary: Liam Payne fell in love with a normal, Norwegian girl when she's on holiday trip to London. They start talking through the internet, and they fell more in love with each other. What happends when Liam visit Norway to meet her?


**First of all ...****  
><strong>Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I really hope some of you can comment if you see some of my faults in my text. I'm so sorry for my bad english - I really can't stand the english grammar, and yeah, norwegians isn't that good at English. And I hope if you like the first chapter, you may take some time to tell me what you think about it :-)

**Chapter 1**

While I was eating my breakfast, the doorbell rang. I looked confused out the window, wondering who it was, now this early on the morning. I realized that I couldn't open the door – my outfit wasn't very good looking at this time of the day. I only am wearing a big t-shirt and a panty – not what you should wear when the doorbell is ringing. And my hair was standing to every direction, yesterdays makeup smeared around in my face.

"Martha? Can you please open the door? I'm not looking good enough to be seen in public," I yelled to my sister. I heard her easy steps down the stairs. I was wondering who it was on the other side of the door. My friends didn't wake up before 11am, so it couldn't be any of them. I heard Martha open the door, and a man's voice filled the hall. I didn't heard what he was talking about, but several times I heard my name pop up in his sentences. Now I was very curious. Suddenly I heard my name was yelled from the hall.

"Anna, can you please come here for a second?" my sister said. "I think it's someone who wants to meet you" A man? Who would meet me? My head was bombed of questions about who this man was.

"Sorry, can he please wait for two minutes? I really have to change," I said desperately and run down the stairs. I was sure they were seeing me – the hall had a perfect view for the stairs. I throw all my clothes on the floor and just picked something to wear. I snatched a tracksuit and a big, black sweater, take my hair in a fast pony tail and took some of my black mascara on. Then I threw all the clothes back into the closet and run up the stairs again. Then I saw a bit of he, and I gasped. Were I'm dreaming? Or was this a silly joke? _Gosh_, I thought. I slowly walked into the hall and then I saw him. The most perfect guy I've ever seen - even more perfect now than he was on the restaurant in London for a few months ago.

"Hi," he whispered. We were alone. I was still in shock – speechless. "I … I … you?" I stuttered. I scanned him – his clothes, everything. He was definitively the most perfect guy ever. His big, brown and friendly eyes winked to me while I was staring without any words to say. His navy hoodie fell perfect against his muscular body, and his beige trousers were definitively a good choice. His golden brown hair was styled in a way I just could get my eyes off it. He was beautiful. And now he was standing here, in my house.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you the exactly date … I just," he interrupted himself. Nervous he let a hand slide through his hair and he stared down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he stumbled in his own words._ Gosh, he is really nervous_, I thought, still staring at him. Suddenly I felt his arms wrapped around me. He held me tightly against his warm, hard, but still soft body. I felt every muscle in his arms, and his tight and warm hug making me fell that everything were okay. I loved that feeling – being safe and that everything were okay. I was so happy to have him here. I didn't exactly know that he actually would come to Norway to meet me – but he was. A warm feeling inside gave me goose bumps. I'd never thought he actually would do it, but now then he was standing with me – his arms wrapped around me, in my hall, everything felt absolutely perfect.

"You came," I smiled into his chest. I could feel his chest was bouldering – he was laughing. Not high, but with my ear squeezed against his chest, I was able to heard it. "Of course," he said, grinning at me. I could feel his arms were tighter around me, pushing me into a tighter hug. Our first hug.


End file.
